La patronne
by Kalincka
Summary: Mattéo avait toujours été là. Comme si malgré tout ce que le destin voulait, il se retrouverait toujours aux côtés de la patronne. Toujours... Sauf une fois. [Mattéo/Judith, spoilers saison 3]


_Et oui, de retour, déjà ! (non, ce n'est ABSOLUMENT pas pour faire descendre mon autre OS dans les méandres de ffnet, absolument pas madame)_

 _Je suis hyper productive en ce moment, donc voici un petit OS que j'ai écris en réécoutant pour la énième fois la BO du Visiteur du Futur parce que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de triste (et parce que cette série a pris mon âme). Je vous préviens donc tout de suite : il s'agit d'une_ _ **deathfic**_ _, notamment parce qu'elle retrace la série de la saison 1 à la saison 3 (donc_ _ **SPOILERS**_ _en masse) du point de vue d'un certain personnage que vous reconnaîtrez bien vite (et pis si vous avez lu le résumé surtout). Désolée des feels occasionnés, je vous paye les mouchoirs si besoin ^^"_

 _Je vous conseille, pour ceux qui aiment lire avec de la musique en arrière-plan, le titre "Judith", facilement trouvable sur la toile en tapant "Visiteur du futur ost saison 3 & 4", vu qu'il m'a particulièrement aidé à écrire ce petit texte._

 _ **Disclaimer : la série du Visiteur du futur appartient à François Descraques, et je ne fais qu'utiliser ses personnages parce que j'aime bien briser les feels des gens (et les miens au passage, paye ta logique).**_

 _Enjoy et n'oubliez pas la review, c'est mon seul salaire ! :D_

* * *

La première fois, Mattéo avait uniquement suivi la patronne. C'était son job après tout. Obéir aux ordres. Il n'était qu'un larbin, et puis bon, elle était jolie la patronne. Ouais, elle était vraiment jolie… Mais surtout, fallait éviter de la mettre en colère. Lorsque la patronne s'énervait, valait mieux s'éloigner. Combien de fois s'était-il pris de trempes, alors qu'il rentrait, bourré, au boulot.

Ah, la patronne, elle avait une sacrée droite.

Mattéo avait toujours voulu aider. Mais ce n'était pas facile. Alcoolique passait encore, mais avec les voyages temporels… Facile de s'embrouiller le cerveau, lorsqu'on buvait. Il n'avait pas vraiment de quoi s'occuper l'esprit, alors bon…

Et puis, tout tombe. Toujours penser qu'il était débile, un bon à rien, à l'empêcher de toucher une goutte de gnôle – la seule chose qui lui permettait d'oublier. Il n'avait pas réfléchi.

Au diable la Brigade Temporelle. Au diable leur spray anti-accent, au diable tous ceux qui voulaient l'empêcher d'être lui-même.

Et il avait suffi d'une canette, d'une simple canette. Tout ça pour empêcher la patronne de tirer correctement. La balle n'avait pas vraiment fait mal sur le coup, mais voir la lueur horripilée derrière les lunettes de la patronne lui avait donné l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Le sol qu'il avait heurté de plein fouet en tombant à la renverse faisait comme écho à la réalité, dure et froide.

 _Il allait mourir._

Et la patronne qui s'était précipitée à ses côtés. Ah, elle était si jolie, la patronne…

Même quand elle avait refoulé les larmes qui avaient menacés d'embuer ses yeux alors qu'il prononçait ses derniers mots, grotesques, aussi grotesques qu'elle était belle.

* * *

Mattéo ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait tant tenu à lui proposer ses services, ce soir-là. Toquer plusieurs fois à sa porte, revenir sur ses pas. Presque comme un second sens.

Il avait même sacrifié son salaire pour elle. Une impression qu'il devait toujours protéger la patronne. Une fibre qui s'activait en lui dès qu'il la voyait. C'était bizarre. Mais Mattéo n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

Et le clochard qui était venu les retrouver… Il avait eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais c'était pas grave, tant qu'il ne touchait pas à la patronne. La patronne, elle voulait juste rentrer en 2010. Qu'elle veuille de lui, ou pas, peu importe. Qu'elle accepte le marché de cet étrange personnage, tant pis.

De toute façon, il la suivrait quand même.

* * *

Ils avaient presque une routine. Sauver le monde, c'était devenu banal. Du moment que la patronne allait bien, Mattéo s'en fichait. Et puis, il y avait à manger, à boire, des douches. 2010, c'était bien hygiénique, comme époque.

Raph était sympa. Il rêvait souvent de Raph, aussi. Un peu comme la patronne. Ça l'avait un peu surpris, mais il ne s'était pas posé de questions. Le Castafolte était marrant. Pas vraiment avenant, mais il était le plus censé du groupe, d'après la patronne.

 _Si la patronne le disait…_

Stella était une chouette nana. Le Visiteur était le plus mystérieux, quand bien même il agissait familièrement avec lui.

C'était bizarre. Mais Mattéo s'en fichait. Ça lui convenait.

* * *

La patronne avait trop bu. Elle l'avait foutu à la porte. Et Mattéo ne savait plus quoi faire.

Un peu comme un chien sans maître.

Mais il était resté avec les autres. Malgré tout, il saurait être utile. Il aimait bien être utile. Il avait suivi Raph, parce que Raph était un ami. Un ami qui ne le regardait pas de haut.

Et quand il s'était battu contre ces types, qu'il avait entendu l'ordre de la patronne… Une étrange sensation l'avait repris. Comme s'il avait déjà vécu cette situation.

Mattéo ne le savait pas, mais pour la deuxième fois, il renonça aux ordres. Au diable tous ceux qui voulaient l'empêcher d'agir comme il le souhaitait.

À ce moment-là, la lueur choquée dans les yeux de la patronne lui avait fait l'effet d'une balle dans le ventre. Mattéo s'était toujours demandé pourquoi, parce qu'il n'avait jamais pris de balle dans le ventre. Toujours est-il qu'il s'était battu, et qu'un voile noir s'était posé sur ses yeux, alors que, comme par magie, les hommes de main des Lombardi tombaient comme des mouches autour de lui.

* * *

Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais quand il s'était réveillé, il avait vu la patronne au-dessus de lui, ses beaux cheveux de feu tombant en cascade sur son torse.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était jolie, la patronne.

Et à cet instant, il avait voulu tout dire, tout exprimer.

 _« C'est trop long, Mattéo »_

Et puis, la patronne l'avait embrassé.

* * *

Ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Pourquoi devaient-ils se cacher ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se montrer à la face du monde ?

La patronne avait de drôles d'appréhensions, et Mattéo ne comprenait pas, quand bien même il avait essayé, des dizaines, des centaines de fois. Subir les moqueries de la troupe – même si elle ne pensait pas à mal – l'avait fait basculer.

Il avait accepté de rejoindre les Missionnaires. Au diable ceux qui ne voulaient pas le voir comme il était.

La patronne l'avait regardé différemment. Et même si Mattéo ne voulait pas l'admettre, ça lui faisait mal, de la voir porter cet uniforme bleu et noir au logo de l'entreprise. Comme si elle n'était pas à sa place.

Mais Mattéo voulait lui montrer. Il n'était pas son chien.

* * *

Il les avait massacrés. Tous les nécrophiles étaient tombés sous ses coups, et il ne lui restait plus que Dario. Dario à terre, vulnérable, tel le crevard qu'il était. Mais alors qu'il allait lui porter le coup fatal, celui de sa vengeance, Raoul entra dans la pièce, et tout s'écroula.

Quand on déposa le corps dont la tête était recouverte d'une veste grise, Mattéo avait cru que milles balles lui criblaient le ventre.

 _« Personne ne doit vous toucher. C'est dans mon contrat ! »_

Il eut envie de hurler, pleurer, n'importe quoi qui pouvait exprimer sa rage et sa haine en ce moment précis. Ses phrases lui revenaient, et la douleur, intense, forte, l'achevait de la plus cruelle façon qui soit.

Il s'écroula au sol, un peu plus près d'elle, et l'horreur remplit chacune de ses veines, le tuant un peu plus au passage.

Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Laissant une coquille vide, un grand gaillard déchiré.

Sa jolie patronne, poupée de porcelaine brisée en mille morceaux. Et il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger.

 _Il n'avait pas été là._

Le reproche tournoya dans sa tête tandis qu'il fixait désespérément la main délicate recroquevillée dans une position éternelle, espérant malgré tout qu'elle bougerait à nouveau.

Sa patronne… Envolée. Massacrée.

Mattéo n'eut même pas la force de pleurer. Il fut trop dévasté pour cela. Il bougea seulement sa main, et saisit celle de la patronne pour constater avec une épouvante sourde sa froideur et sa rigidité, autrefois si douce et pleine de vie. Il se remémora les rares baisers qu'ils avaient pu échanger, la sensation qui faisait bondir son cœur quand il croisait ses yeux pétillants.

Et déjà, la vengeance nécrosait peu à peu son esprit d'une teinte noire et froide.

Mattéo sentit tout son être s'ébranler, et jamais un homme ne supplia aussi fort. Pour qu'on lui rende sa patronne.

Pour qu'on lui rende sa Judith.


End file.
